


Love

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Coda, Episode: s15e17 Unity, Ficlet, Hope, M/M, One Shot, Pentadrabble, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Power Of Love, and, i'm full of feelings about cas, light on the shipping but it's cas and about his love and stuff, this is how i cope okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 29 Prompt: Fragile)⁂One angel. One single, insignificant angel, meant to grip the Righteous Man tight and raise him from perdition, didn’t do as he was told. Every other version of this angel did as they were told but, no, not this one. Not this Castiel.Because this Castiel had to go and fall in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Love

Chuck knew everything. Created everything. Controlled everything. 

He was the capital ‘G’ God, after all. Omnipotence was one of the greatest perks. He could do whatever He wanted, whenever He wanted, however He wanted. 

At least, that was until a certain angel came off the line with a crack in his chassis. 

One angel. One single, insignificant angel, meant to grip the Righteous Man tight and raise him from perdition, didn’t do as he was told. Every other version of this angel did as they were told but, no, not this one. Not this Castiel. 

Because this Castiel had to go and fall in love. 

Ugh. Love. Chuck didn’t do romance. He wrote about gun-toting badasses zooming across the lower forty-eight fighting monsters, kicking ass and taking names. Then, when Chuck had His fun, the brothers would fight and finally kill each other. That was the good stuff. Not _love._

So Chuck shoved Castiel aside, wrote around that, tried His best to keep the angel away from the brotherly narrative He planned. He didn’t remove the angel entirely, though. Some people seemed to like him and, hey, sometimes his powers came in handy when the plot got out of hand. 

But then, this angel, this fragile, broken angel, kept messing it all up. 

Because Dean, another fragile, broken creature, kept needing his angel.

Because Sam, a fragile, broken being, had to call that angel his best friend. 

Because Jack, a fragile, broken cog in the plot machine, had to choose that angel as his father.

Castiel became _important._

And no matter what Chuck wrote, no matter how many pages He added to the book, Castiel ripped them out and burned them away. 

Chuck’s toys were broken and fragile. It was time to throw them out. Chuck was a wrathful God.

But Castiel, this one version who never followed the rules, had to find another way, a better way, and had to always keep fighting.

Because he was in _love._

In love, with Jack as his son.

In love, with Sam as his brother.

And in love, with Dean as…

Well, Chuck had managed to keep that one from going too far. Ugh. Romance. _L_ _ove._

This fragile, broken family would not take Chuck down. God would not be defeated by the power of _love._ That was just too cheesy, even for Him.

So He left them, broken, fragile, helpless as they watched that child they loved so much die. 

Chuck was a wrathful God. 

Chuck did not believe in the power of love. He only knew it as a destructive force. 

Therefore, when the angel came for Him, when the angel not only ripped the pages and burned them but shot them into the sun, Chuck was not ready.

Chuck knew everything. Created everything. Controlled everything. 

He was the capital ‘G’ God, after all.

But, even with all his omnipotence, even with all his knowledge, even with all his power, he didn't understand the importance of love. 

But Castiel did. 


End file.
